


Roewyn's Devoted

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Asset Conversion, Brain Drain - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Magic, Vaginal Sex, Witches, femboy, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Roewyn the witch’s legacy grooms a group of feminine boys to her door every century, ready to devote themselves to her for a taste of dark magic. What fools. The only fate that awaits a visitor to Roewyn’s manor is serving as her obedient fucktoy.





	Roewyn's Devoted

Roewyn eyed up her dozen or so visitors with sparkling eyes. Perfect, it was all so perfect! Another crop of devoted femboy followers was standing in her vast study room, hers for the taking. 

The grouping of feminine looking, soft faced men eyed down their sorceress with a mix of intrigue and worry. Hearing stories about the witch in the ancient manor atop the highest hill in the cursed forest was one thing. Seeing her beauty in person was another. Her tall figure loomed over the boys, a good foot of height over the adorable 5 footish cuties. Her skin looked as pale as if it hadn’t seen the sun for decades. That didn’t make her long, muscular legs on near full display any less attractive. Stomping about in those heels, eyeing down her nearest crop sent every one of Roewyn’s devotees’ hearts fluttering. Those chiseled legs made for a nice distraction as well… a nice thing to focus on besides the witch’s evil red black eyes with red pupils. Between that and her vantablack hair that seemed to steal all surrounding light, it was clear Roewyn was the real deal. The boys hadn’t bit onto some false fishhook of power. Roewyn was the real thing. An eternally youthful, unfathomably powerful witch was standing right before them.

No matter how many times Roewyn opened her doors over the centuries, a new generation of cute feminine boys seemed to welcome her with glee. There always seemed to be mortals interested in tasting the unbound power of dark magic. How adorable… they all thought she was going to make them into powerful warlocks! They’d taken the childsplay spells she’d left behind and used those feeble hexes as much as they could. My, where they ever gullible! Did they really think turning their bodies girly and their hips wide was going to make them a better vessel for magic? What morons. They’d believe anything if a fancy lightning bolt was attached on the end. Roewyn simply just liked her servants looking that way.

“Look at you all!” Roewyn laughed at the sight before her. “I’ve never had such a luscious crop of male daughters before! My, such wide hips, such pretty faces…”

Roewyn slowly licked her lips eyeing down the assembly of femme boy bitches, hand right between her legs to openly touch herself before the lot. She couldn’t care any less about doing something so lewd before them; she had too much power for any of them to dare challenge her. Instead, the assembly of cloaked androgynous men quivered nervously in anticipation of what came next.

“There is one problem with you lot though…” Roewyn began. “You’ve so primed for femininity, that poor thing between your legs has been neglected! Allow me to correct that…”

Roewyn opened a tome resting on her dearest armchair. Her touch brought the book to life, the index of spells floating before her, flipping to the exact page she wished. Ah, this was it! A special hex to convert her darling ensemble into a delectable pleasure source for months on end. How delightful.

A purple aura began to radiate from the book. It started undulating wavy like a cloud at first, but soon boiled over into a potent magical blasting! Ancient glyphs lost to time flashed before the witch and her captive audience, the writhing spell growing more volatile every passing moment! Soon, its energy couldn’t be contained. The spell burst veered high enough to touch the distant ceiling in an impressive explosion! 

The mass formed together into a fog, a heavy cloud gradually looming closer and closer down onto the ensemble of unlucky femme boys. There was no evading the strange magical air. All of them breathed it in.

And with that, things started to go… funny.

It was such a relaxing experience for every member of the ensemble. All of them thought the worst had arrived, that this horrid gas would burn them to nothing and suck power away to this vile witch… but no! Nothing like that was happening. Nothing but a strange tickly feeling started to strike the boys. It was hard not to crack a smile. It was impossible to hold back a laugh. They all started to chuckle as they realized they were in no danger.

All the boys shined happy faces and giggled as this funny, pacifying feeling washed over them. They all leaned back and relaxed muscles untensing, totally absorbed in this wonderful little feeling. It was hard to focus on anything else but this strange bout of joy. In fact, it was hard to focus on much at all…

One thing did positively demand the boys’ attention though. More happy feelings were starting to envelop them, this time for a much more distinct, much more sultry “happy”. 

Each of the boys erections started to rise high. Now, a full length prick had never been anything impressive for this grouping of feminine guys. It seemed that few to none of them were endowed with an impressive length, as if their bodies knew that looking cute meant putting away a little twitchy rod away in pretty panties. But now… now as each of the boys took deep breaths full of this heavy purple haze, now as it sunk into their system with every giggle out, breath in… their bodies started to change. 

Pathetic excuses for manhood grew to their full mast… and kept growing. Growing and growing and growing more still! Flesh stretched and expanded, ballooning effortlessly as every single boy in the room climbed condom sizes every second. Their ineffective little pea shooters surged bigger and bigger, to respectable, to hung, to obscene! Taut balls expanding like filled balloons grew fuller and fuller until each boy’s plump feminine thighs had a set of cantaloupes dangling between them. Happy giggling was stamped out by the uncontrollable moans of their needy bodies desperate to quell an insatiable libido. Tiny shafts surged into fore-arm length monsters, proper third legs able to put a horse to shame with their sheer might and girth! Every member of that shameless cult had their tiny shaft transformed into a womb-smashing woman breaker before their very eyes!

And what did the ensemble think of their new titanic girths? What did all these hard working devotees have to say having been blessed with unfathomably massive cocks by their favorite witch? Nothing. Between their ears, scarcely a single coherent idea rang from their brains. Even magic had to work with laws of conservation and equivalent exchange. To power all that writhing, virile cock flesh, sacrifices had to be made. What were those silly boys doing with those brains? Surely they didn’t need them. They were all stupid enough to follow the will of a witch that thought of them as nothing but objects. Clearly those thick heads weren’t in need of much maintenance or use. Draining those brains and turning them into a more useful asset was clearly the right action for these idiots! 

The only pulse of thought still left in their heads was a single quick, volent word occasionally running through their id, echoing off the empty shell of their intelligence. Fuck. They had to fuck. Their loins had been blessed with gargantuan girth, surreal stamina, and a limitless libido. Where were they to put it all? Their hands could scarcely satisfy raging erections this spectacular… where were they to spend all this attention?

Suddenly, the gaggle of dimwitted boys made a discovery, an epiphany on a magnitude their simple heads could just barely peace together with their combined intelligence. There was one very, very good place to use their obscene cocks here in this ancient manor.

The boys all looked to their mistress, still on her comfortable seat. The witch had pulled the clothing on her lower half aside. Her legs were spread in a straight line and her aching, eternally young pussy glistened before them.

The boys knew their new purpose. 

A crashing mob of hung horny femboys came washing over Roewyn, all aching to spurt their seed in or on her body. Instinct was the only guide these mindless sex freaks needed anymore. In no time at all, the swiftest of the ensemble had pressed his head into Roewyn’s plush breasts and shoved his titanic rod inside her veteran cunt! 

Finally, sweet relief! Oh, nothing beat the touch of a spellbound mortal fucking her cunt this deep. Dildos always felt so much better when she crafted them herself! The elegance that had coerced many of these boys into joining her cult fully melted into the same primal enjoyment painted across these mindless fuckslave’s faces. Her hips locked around her first partner of the night and thrusted him as deep as possible in her lonely, longing snatch.

That was one boy satisfied, one follower lucky enough to drain his bottomless ballsack just for a moment into his sweet owner’s insides. What of the others? What of the rest of the horde of dimwitted hyper dicked men? Without that sweet satisfying witch pussy, what were they to do? Their solutions were always such fun. 

Several of them huddled to the sides of their leader, pressing their needy cocks against her hands, tits, and mouth, begging for the slightest stimulus. The touch they craved was scarce, but enough to send torrents of clear pre cum to soak Roewyn’s body. The real stuff would start flowing soon and simply never stop. Roewyn would be drowning in sweet, salty, immortal youth restoring spunk in little time!

What of the boys who couldn’t reach the front? What of the ones who couldn’t crowd around their mistress? It took little time for them to find the anus was a very workable substitution for Roewyn’s vexing folds. Anal sex erupted in the backline of horny femboys. Sure, it was a tad painful to have their anal virginity taken by a cock the girth of their forearm, but none of Roewyn’s thick headed sex slaves seemed to care. They were all far too preoccupied fucking the other femboy in front of them and relishing that sweet stiumlous of a squeezed cock to care about any other emotion. The ones in front of them too were the exact same, trailing all the way to the front of the daisy chain where the final receiver was feeling either Roewyn’s touch or Roewyn’s inner walls. 

The first climax began. In one violent sudden surge, Roewyn’s gut bulged to the point of pregnancy with the first immense cumload of the night! Her eyes crossed and her mouth went agape as she felt that sweet feeling of a full womb. Her folds followed shortly after with a powerful backwash of spunk pumping back out. Not long after, the first of the boys aimed at her chest and face started to fire, nearly completely covering her in thick potent spunk…

What a fine beginning to another orgy. Roewyn would be sure to keep these boys nice and healthy as she felt them blast her with semen for the next century...


End file.
